Silverlight
Silverlight is a magical sword used in the Demon Slayer quest, which can be kept afterwards. The sword can only be obtained by completing the Trials of Body, Faith, and Mind during the quest. It is described as "a very shiny sword". This weapon cannot be made by players using the Smithing skill. If Silverlight is lost during or after the quest, it can be regained from Gideon Bede in the church north of the Varrock Museum for free. Silverlight is one of the few named swords, along with Excalibur and Kingsguard. It can be sold to the Wise Old Man for 80 coins. Silverlight is dyed black during the course of the Shadow of the Storm quest and later becomes Darklight after killing the demon Agrith-Naar. Both Silverlight (not Black Silverlight) and Darklight can be mounted on the wall inside of a player's POH if they have a Quest Hall. Silverlight is an extremely weak weapon when fighting non-demon monsters, with damage and accuracy only slightly higher than a Bronze longsword. However, when using the sword to fight most varieties of demon, it will gain a large accuracy increase (enough to accurately hit mid-level demons resistant to melee) and adds between 25% to 124% damage with abilities based on your melee stats and the target's defence. With auto attacks, 100% is added regardless. The scaling is given by the formula: 1.25 + ((Attack+Strength)/2-EnemyDefence*2)*0.01 The attack and strength is your base amount, unaffected by temporary boosts. Additionally, Silverlight is used to remove the fire shield from a tormented demon, the only other way being holy water. Silverlight can also be used to kill vampyres. After Dimension of Disaster, Silverlight can be upgraded to cause more damage to demons, as well as be able to smash gargoyles if the quicker killing blows Slayer ability has been unlocked. The upgrade can be bought for five silver pennies in Gypsy Aris's Dimension of Disaster reward shop. The upgraded darklight will: * Add 30% rather than 20% to base hit chance against demons * Add between 50% to 149% rather than between 25% to 124% extra damage against demons if using abilities. Upgrade scaling formula is 1.5 + ((Attack+Strength)/2-EnemyDefence*2)*0.01 * Add 150% rather than 100% extra damage against demons if using auto-attacks The following creatures will take increased damage from Silverlight: *Abyssal demons *Balfrug Kreeyath *Doomion *Tstanon Karlak *Zakl'n Gritch *Black demons *Greater demon *Gargoyles *Holthion *Ice demons *Lesser demons *Jungle demons *Nezikchened *Othanian *Pyrefiends *Imps *Hellhounds *Blood reavers *Kal'gerion demons *Nechryael and Death spawn *Waterfiends *Icefiends *Delrith *Agrith_Naar History In 20 of the Fifth Age, a local miner named Wally Prysin used Silverlight to battle Delrith, who was about to crush Varrock, and banish him back to the Infernal Dimensions. For the next 150 years, Silverlight resided in a crypt below the church in the North-east of Varrock guarded by the spirits of those who had wielded Silverlight. Trivia * It is possible to keep Silverlight after Shadow of the Storm; one way to achieve this is to have Silverlight in your bank while you use another to kill Agrith-Naar. Another way is to obtain Silverlight normally from Gideon Bede, even after completing Shadow of the Storm. Also, if you have mounted your Silverlight in your Player-owned house before Shadow of the Storm, the monk at the start of the quest will exclaim and give you another one. * In While Guthix Sleeps, it is revealed that Movario, greatly fearful of the unnaturally powerful 'tormented demons', intends to seek out Silverlight in the event the sinister Lucien sets them on him, for "normal weapons will be only marginally useful, as the creature seemed to possess some sort of magical defence." * If you have two silverlights in your inventory and use black mushroom ink on one, then both silverlights will disappear, but only a single darklight will be produced. Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:Guthix